Opening Eyes
by a hoity-toity iconoclast
Summary: The story of how one girl changed the world. My first fanfic, RnR please but be gentle lol! Possible slash later on, don't like don't read. Currently Dramione but that may change later. Rating may change too it could get controversial nt all of it is for a young audience! Set in year 5! Thank you 3!
1. danger lurks

**Authoress's Note: Hey everyone! SO this is my first fanfic ever and I would really like to know what you think. Constructive criticism is appreciated! Anyways, I haven't read alot of it yet but I read some and I decided I wanted to write my own story about Hermione so this is it. Also, if you could tell me what pairings u would like to see, please let me know because right now I'm not sure! Right now it's Draco/Hermione but that may change later because – well you will see when you read this chapter! Thank you and have a cookie!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HP but I wish I did lol!**

 **Chapter One – Danger Lurks**

Delilah Hermione Granger-Scarlet wasn't like other girls a fact apparent since she was a child. She was always smart, some might call her a genius but she was always more then a genius. She saw things that other people couldn't and had the courage to state how things are but never had the inclination to do so out loud.

Alot of things changed when she turned 15 and this is the story of how one girl changed the world.

Hermione was five feet six inches tall with a curvaceous figure and pale porcelain skin. Her eyes were like brown chocolates rimmed with thick lashes that looked brilliant emerald in a certain light and brilliant aqua in another. Her hair was long and brunette. It was long and went down to her mid-back and it was curly and wavy, but not frizzy even when it was humid out. Today she wore a white button-up shirt with the sleeves folded up to her elbows that was tailored to her body and a sort gray/black plaid skirt. She wore white stockings that went up to her mid-thigh and shiny black high-heels with clasps around her ankles. She wore a scarlet and gold scarf loosely around her neck because it was almost winter and it was always cold in the castle. She wore light pink lip gloss, mascara and a pink bow that matched her lip gloss on the left side of her head. She walked in the Hogwarts cafeteria looking for her friends Harry and Ron to tell them a secret but she couldn't find them anywhere.

At last she found Harry as he was eating cereal for breakfast at th e Gryffindor table.

"Harry hi!" said Hermione kindly.

"hey Hermione." replied Harry in a sorrowful voice. He took a bite of his sad cereal and Hermione realized something was wrong.

"Harry what is it? Are you OK?" demanded Hermione.

"I'm fine." Harry snapped before pushing his cereal away from him. "Have you seen Malfoy lately?"

I gasped as I realized what Harry was insulating. "Oh my Merlin I can't believe you!" Hermione declared. "Your jealous because of me and Draco well if you have a problem with it you could have just said so! I know hes a Slytherin but these rivalries are so immature Harry!"

Harry blinked confusedly. "What are you talking about I just was wondering if you saw him today."

And then Hermione realized there was something wrong and she grinned smartly, privy to Harry's secret as it became apparent. "Oh Harry I see how it is. You don't have to be jealous of us, Im sure there's someone out there for you." comforted Hermione.

Hermione left the Hogwarts cafeteria wondering how to help Harry out. She knew he liked Draco but Draco was already her boyfriend and she didin't know every gay and bi guy at Hogwarts so she didn't know what to do.

Hermione went to the library and gasped... Snape was there!

"Professor what are you doing here?" interrogated Hermione in a quiet loud voice so that Madam Pince wouldn't get mad at her.

Snape looked around worriedly. "Ms Granger I have raison to believe you are in grave danger." whispered Snape worriedly. "There are magics afoot that you've never even fathomed and they are coming for you!"

Hermione gasped


	2. A discussion

**A.N./ Well after the 1st chap I got some mixed reposes but I took them all into account when I wrote the 2nd one. Hopefilly Hermione is more in character now! Thank you!**

 **Chapter Two – A Discussion**

Later that day Hermione went to talk to Dumbledore.

"Come in" welcomed Dumbledore and Hermione went into his office and she sat down in the chair in front of his desk. "Ms Granger why did you want to see me? It seemed urgent." asked Dumbledore wisely.

"Well professor Snape told me that there is dark magic afoot in Hogwarts and I didn't know what he meant because he ran away after that." Hermione described.

"I'm afraid he is right. I trust Snape with my life and if he told you about it he must really trust you." pondered the old man as he stroked his silver beard with a knarled hand.

"What is going on professor is there anything I can do?" I inquired worriedly.

"There must be if Snape told you. I will tell you more about this dark magic so we can find out" declared Dumbledore in an assertive voice. He stood to his full height and paced in the office while he explained. "Ms Granger you have to understand that there is a set course of events in our lives."

"Like god?" prompted Hermione

"No Ms Granger but I can understand the confusion. More like the grand scheme of the cosmos I would explain more but only professor Sinistra and apparently Snape would understand. you are smart but not that smart." rambled Dumbledore.

"Try me" pleaded Hermione a fire burning in her chest for an intellectual challenge.

"Very well I should have known you would be curious" smiled Dumbledore and he sat back down in his chair. He took a deep breath before explaining but then...

he died!


	3. Draco

**Chapter Three – Draco**

Hermione gasped when Dumbledore fell over onto his desk and rushed over to help him. "Dumbledore are you OK?!" cried Hermione . She checked his pulse but there was none. "Oh my god did he have a stroke?" Hermione did not know what to do so she ran out of his office to find the nurse but on her way there she ran into Ginny Weasley.

"Hermione what is wrong you seem worried!" said Ginny concernedly.

"Dumbledore had a stroke or something we have to find the nurse." replied Hermione hurriedly.

"Dumbledore is dead?" gasped Ginny.

"I think!" wailed Hermione before running off again to find the nurse.

After Hermione found her the nurse looked over Dumbledore in the hospital wing and solemnly said "He's dead Ms Granger, there is nothing we can do." Hermione curled up on the cold floor and wept but then she saw Snape standing in the doorway and she ran to him.

"Professor Snape what the fuck!" snarled Hermione not thinking of what she was saying, otherwise she never would have cussed in front of a teacher or anyone really.

"Granger i told you there was dark magic!" hissed Snape looking shifty. "I donut understand how it got to Dumbledore though because the only person with him when he died was... oh Merlin."

"What?" demanded Hermione.

"Nothing I just had an epiphany. See you in class tomorrow Ms Granger its not cancelled just because someone died." said Snape rushedly and then he left quickly.

Hermione was confused and scared and grieving and she didn't know what to do. So she went to the Slytherin common room to find Draco.

"Merlin" she said the password that the other Slytherins gave her and found Draco sitting on a leather sofa.

He looked up and then his face went even whiter for some reason. "What the hell how did you get in here?" he roared as he stood up.

Hermione flinched and tears were running down her face. She went to her boyfriend for comfort. why was he being so mean? "I just I just" stuttered Hermione. "Draco Dumbledore is dead. He died right in front of me for no reason and I don't know what to do."

"Get out for one, you're not supposed to be here!" snapped Draco and the other Slytherins stood behind him with their arms folded. "You don't want to be in trouble do you?"

I ran out crying wondering why he was acting so strange. She went back to her own common room and found Harry who was playing chess with Ron by the fire all solemn like.

"Hermione" they said in unison as Hermione approached and then Harry said "We heard what happened from Ginny is it true? Is Dumbledore dead?"

"Yes!" wailed Hermione.

"What do we do now, Umbridge is going to take over the school!" Ron worried.

And then a thought struck hermione. "Merlin you guys a thought struck me" she said enlightenedly. "What if Umbridge killed Dumbledore with dark magic so she could take over the school?"

"That seems like a bit much Herm but it might be true." said Harry ponderously. He looked at his bloody bandaged hand. "Merlin knows she has a tendency towards extremism."

"Well what are we waiting for we should figure out if she did it" Ron announced.

"yes lets" said Hermione. "First thing tomorrow I think would be best.. She would be on high alert now because she just did it."

The boys agreed so they went to bed. but little did they know they wouldn't have time for spying tomorrow because later that night they got word that Dumbledores funeral would be then and they were all invited in accordance with his will.


	4. Secrets everywhere

**AN:** OMG I am SOOO sorry this new chappie took so long! School started and I got super swamped with all the work and i couldnt fine time for this fic! but luckily i've gotten used to things so now I can get back to business. X3

 **Sirius:** it's about time when am I going to be in the story?

 **Me:** kyaaa! Sirius be patient!

 **Chapter 4 - secrets everywhere**

that night Hermione had a dream that she was floating over the castle. The night sky was super starry and she could see all the galaxies and supernovae and stars and there were three moons. She could tell she was dreaming and so she let herself enjoy the lucid state.

Just then she looked down and saw that hogwarts was on fire! Hermione gasped and floated down to try and save it but it was too late.

"Not again!" wailed Hermione. Just then she turned around and saw someone standing in the middle of the fire laughing evilly. Hermione's mouth dropped open as she saw who it was – her!

She woke up in a cold sweat to Lavende r Brown shaking her. "Hermione wake up!" sed Lavender. "You are going to make us all late for the funeral if you don't get ready right now"

-oOo-

On her way 2 the funeral Hermione saw Umbridge walking around shadily.

"You guys go ahead, i have something i need to do" lied Hermione untruthfully.

Lavender and Ginny nodded and went ahead. Hermione followed Umbridge around the corner and saw that the pink frog was talking to Snape.

"are you sure she has something to do with dark magic?" inquired Umbridge.

"Not entirely but what other explanation is there?" Snape responded snappily. "anyway you just need to be on high alert. I don't like you but one def is more than enough.""

Umbridge nodded understandingly. "OK good enough. Will you be informing the other teachers?"

"Every1 I can" Snape vowed to her.

Hermione ran away then because Umbride turned around and started walking back that way. When she got far enough away that she was safe, she pondered this information. Was Snape and Umbridge working together? What did Snape know about dumbledore's death? Hermione did not kno but she vowed then and there to find out.

-oOo-

 **AN:** so that was chapter 4! so sorry again for the wait but like I said, school has been rough.

 **Sirius:** what the heck, I wasn't even in this chapter!

 **Me:** down boy!1 I'll get to you!


End file.
